


【GGad】苍穹21

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【GGad】苍穹21

尽管天空中飘着濛濛的细雨，但是飞行执照考试仍旧是如期进行。机翼的银灰色涂装让它们在冬季的阴霾里显得愈加整齐肃穆，威斯科夫的学员们全员都身着飞行员套装，尽管大家的个子有些参差不齐，但是青年们的双眼都宛如冬日里难得一见的太阳般熠熠发光。集训的成果是显而易见的，绝大多数人通过了考试，但是也有人无法被幸运女神眷顾，几家欢喜，几家忧愁。

考试结束的时候，连绵的阴雨骤然停止了。学员们三三两两聚集在一起拍照留念，阿不思毫无悬念地得到了全场的最高分，他与埃维森斯、巴泽尔与鲍尔一行四人在他自己驾驶的战斗机前拍了一张合影。埃维森斯看到另外两人转身走开后，轻笑着询问道：“我们一起拍几张好吗，阿不思？”阿不思愉快地点点头，然后对着不远处手持相机的年轻教官拜托道：“劳驾再拍几张，谢谢。”按快门的声音响起，埃维森斯极其自然地伸长手臂揽过阿不思的肩膀，将他拉近自己身侧，阿不思显然对这个举动有些惊讶，他转向与他紧紧相贴的青年，却看到对方的眸光闪烁着：“阿尔，看镜头！”负责拍摄的教官忙不迭多按了几下快门，笑靥灿烂，青春恣意，定格在一瞬。

“为什么只有我去运输机编队啊？我也想和你们一样啊！”巴泽尔愤懑地说道，他身旁的鲍尔拍拍他的肩膀安慰道：“像我那样开轰炸机又有什么好？我们班只有埃维那家伙和阿不思进了同一个战斗机大队，以后还可以互相照应呢！”巴泽尔突然神秘地笑了一笑：“你难道觉得这是巧合吗？有位做副司令的爸爸就是不一样啊，唉，好羡慕那家伙。”鲍尔盯着巴泽尔调笑着：“你有时间羡慕别人，不如好好想想快毕业了，你什么时候去告白啊？人家玛雅可是个好姑娘，等以后进了飞行编队，可没那么多机会来雷根斯镇了。”“要你管！”巴泽尔被戳到痛处，红着脸向好友抗议道，鲍尔摊了摊手，无奈地摇摇头：“到时候你可不要后悔！”

训练场上的人群渐渐散去，阿不思看见雷奥·哈特曼教官站在入口处，一副在等待着谁的样子，他瞥见阿不思看向自己，于是伸出手来做了一个请他过来的手势。“一起走走？”雷奥提议道，一边将手中的香烟随意地掐灭，阿不思颔首微笑道：“好的，哈特曼教官，您今日辛苦了！”雷奥和阿不思并肩走出了训练场，沿着林荫道慢慢地向前走着，他若有所思地说道：“你笑起来的样子倒是和你父亲一模一样，但你比他沉默多了，总是一副心事重重的样子。”阿不思望着这位严厉教官的眼睛，带着一种探究的心情问道：“教官，听说你和我爸爸很熟，是真的吗？”“是啊，我们是同期，也是竞争对手，邓布利多那时候总是压我一头，我很不服气，考试是，实战也是，他长得又好看，女孩子们都喜欢他。可是直到他阵亡为止，我都没赢过他一次，我怎么也没想到他的儿子也会走这条路。”雷奥抬起浅褐色的眼睛，他认真地问阿不思道：“我毫不怀疑你继承于他的飞行天赋，但是你真的想好了吗？我不知道你在执着些什么，但是飞行员是与死神同行的。在云端的时候，确实能忘记一切的烦恼，但是不要忘记了，你总要回到地面上来的。”阿不思沉默了片刻，他纤长的睫毛轻颤着：“我从小在孤儿院呆着，不知道自己是谁，也不清楚该做些什么，我从没见过父亲，后来就被收养了。我只知道在天空的时候，也许是最接近他的一瞬间，那时候我觉得，这就是飞行的意义。无论如何，我已经决定好了，谢谢你，教官。”雷奥望着阿不思远去的背影，继而抬起脸来看了看头顶那片吸引了两代人的苍穹，宽广又苍茫，美丽但寂寞。

管家费恩拉开大门的那一刻，就看到了老格林德沃的那张漠然的脸，他急忙将老主人迎进屋里来。老格林德沃坐在书房的沙发里，百无聊赖地把玩着一个黄铜狮子摆件，将它反反复复地拿起又放下。半小时后，最终他的暴躁脾气开始发作，他摇铃又叫来了费恩，他冷哼道：“我知道他不想见我，所以故意不回家。”他将手杖在波斯地毯上重重地戳了几下，继续补充道：“你去转告盖勒特，我的耐心有限，还有，别以为我不知道他那点破事。还有他那个宝贝儿子，我们格林德沃家把他养的那么大，是他该回报家族的时候了，我很期待他今后的表现。”费恩在别墅门口目送着老格林德沃进入轿车里的时候，还是维持着毕恭毕敬的姿态，这时候天空里又开始飘起小雨来，老管家深深地叹了一口气，喃喃自语着：“这雨怎么总是下不完呢？”冰冷的雨滴落在他布满岁月印痕的面颊上，缓缓地流淌了下去，无声无息。

由于新首相的上任，帝国空军最高司令部也进行了一番人员变动。空军总司令格鲁克元帅是由新首相重新任命并委以重任的，他尽管出身高贵，然而在空军内部并无过硬的人脉，加上前任总司令与副司令弗里德里希关系甚笃，而弗里德里希家族原本又是飞行员世家，在军中素有威望，难免引来这位新贵的猜忌与嫉妒。这位其貌不扬、身材高瘦的总司令急于拉拢军中几个根深叶茂的家族势力，大家纷纷在猜测他会向哪几位伸出橄榄枝，一时间人心惶惶，流言纷飞。


End file.
